


Earth Times News Alerts

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [38]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-so-nice side of Space Peace showed up after the episode Space Moby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Times News Alerts

2086 – Earth Times News Alert – BetaMountain Under Siege!

Environmental activists have chained themselves to the main gate of BetaMountain in a non-violent protest when a spacewhale suffered a severe case of indigestion after dissolving the feet of Buzzwang on a mission suspiciously codenamed "Space Moby".  
Commander Walsh was not available for a comment. BETA's public relations office is closed until further notice, though an unidentified Galaxy Ranger told our reporters, that they could take the damn bot if they really wanted. He wouldn't care.  
Space Peace rejected the offer and demanded BETA to take full responsiblity for their crimes.  
The protest continues.  
Earth Times: **_We_** keep you informed.

2086 – Earth Times News Alert: BetaMountain Stormed! Hostages Taken!

Dramatic events took place at the Bureau of Extra-Terrestrial Affairs this morning!  
Offended by the discovery that the ecologically questionable feet of Buzzwang have been replaced by newer and bigger models, posing an even greater threat to the endangered species of spacewhales, the environmental activists stormed the Galaxy Ranger base's VIP lounge during an on-going meeting about their protest.  
They are now holding hostage Senator Eric Wheiner and a walking coffee machine.  
According to BETA PR, the events have no influence on the Galaxy Rangers' service, though Cmdr. Walsh called the situation serious: "We miss the coffee machine a lot."  
Earth Times: **_We_** keep you informed.


End file.
